A St. Augustine grass which has been named "Seville" was disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,097, which issued on Sept. 6, 1977. Another St. Augustine grass which has been named "Delmar" was disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. application Ser. No. 893,960, filed Aug. 7, 1986. A further St. Augustine grass designated 6-72-130 is disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. application Ser. No. 07/185,524, filed or even date herewith.